The present invention relates to a connecting device which can be used in the field of eyeglasses.
Wearers of corrective eyeglasses strongly feel the need to be able to wear the eyeglasses even in particularly sunny conditions which require the use of tinted protective lenses.
In this regard, it is known for example to produce skiing goggles which are constituted by a frame with which a tinted single lens is associable; such frame has, at the region between the eyes, a vertical bridge which constitutes an engagement means for a front piece which has no temples; corrective lenses are applied to the front piece and two flexible tabs are associated at its horizontal bridge and are suitable to engage by snap action at the vertical bridge provided in the frame.
This solution is not ideal, since on the one hand it can be used only for a particular sport and on the other hand it requires the user to separately purchase additional eyeglasses with the appropriate corrective lenses.
As a partial solution to this drawback, a tinted lens is conventionally used which is formed monolithically and with which an element for connection to the bridge of corrective eyeglasses is associated at the region between the eyes; the connection element is substantially constituted by a plate which is associated with the lens and is in turn transversely pivoted at a pair of tabs which can be spaced elastically and are arranged at right angles to the transverse bridge of the eyeglasses; mutual connection occurs by inserting from above the transverse bridge of the corrective eyeglasses between the tabs.
However, this solution entails drawbacks, since if the user no longer wishes to use the tinted lens he must overturn it with respect to the front surface of the corrective eyeglasses, since any removal of the bridge necessarily entails removing the eyeglasses, gripping them with one hand and extracting the tabs from the bridge, taking care to avoid scraping said bridge.
Keeping the tinted lens raised with respect to the frame of the corrective eyeglasses has drawbacks, since the lens can accidentally make contact with other elements near the user and therefore suffer possible breakage or transmit impacts to the frame and accordingly to the head of the user.